1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method of determining a broadcast reception state applied thereto, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus including a wireless communication module capable of wireless communication with the outside and a method of determining a broadcast reception state applied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
As development of a wireless communication environment, various home appliances in addition to portable wireless devices which include wireless communication modules for communicating with the outside are being released.
Broadcast receiving apparatuses which receive broadcast signals through wired/wireless communication such as digital televisions (DTVs) also includes wireless communication modules for wireless communication with the outside. The broadcast receiving apparatuses perform an access point (AP) function of a wireless communication system or a client function.
FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a wireless communication system 100 when a broadcast receiving apparatus 120 performs a client function. As shown in FIG. 1A, the broadcast receiving apparatus 120 performs wireless communication with an AP 110 through a wireless module. The wireless communication may be Wi-Fi, ultra wide band (UWB), a wireless local area network (LAN), and the like.
However, during the wireless communication process with the broadcast receiving apparatus 120 and the AP 110, when the frequency of a wireless communication channel between the broadcast receiving apparatus 120 and the AP 110 corresponds to a high frequency of a broadcast channel received by a tuner unit of the broadcast receiving apparatus, channel interference is caused in the broadcast channel selected by the tuner unit due to the wireless communication with the outside.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, the broadcast channels No. 69 to 83 have a frequency band of about 800 Mhz to 890 MHz in Korea. As shown in FIG. 1C, a Wi-Fi wireless communication system has a frequency band of about 2.402 GHz to 2.483 GHz. When watching a specific broadcast channel (for example, a channel No. 71) received through the broadcast receiving apparatus 120 and at the same time communicating with the outside through a specific wireless channel (for example, a channel including 2.43 GHz) of Wi-Fi wireless communication channels, since the frequency of the specific wireless channel corresponds to three harmonics of the specific broadcast channel, channel interference is caused in the specific broadcast channel selected by the broadcast receiving apparatus 120 due to the wireless communication with the outside. Thus, a viewer can not watch the specific broadcast channel well due to the channel interference.
Particularly, the wireless communication channel must be switched to another wireless channel in order to avoid the channel interference. However, if the reception state of the specific broadcast channel is abnormal when watching the specific broadcast received by the broadcast receiving apparatus, a user cannot know whether the reception state of the specific broadcast channel is abnormal due to the channel interference or another reason.
Therefore, if the reception state of the specific broadcast channel is abnormal when watching the specific broadcast received by the broadcast receiving apparatus as described above, it is necessary for seeking a solution to determine whether or not the reception state of the specific broadcast channel is abnormal due to the channel interference and to notify a user of a determination result.